La Fin
by Ayaka-Aru
Summary: Sakura est en train de mourir au bord de la route. Venez assister à ses derniers moments et à ses dernières confessions. Univers normal, One-shot


Je ne comprends pas comment j'en suis arrivée là, étendue au bord de cette route, agonisante. Étais-je fautive ? Peut-être avais-je commis trop de mauvaises actions tout au long de ma courte vie, ou était-ce tout simplement le _destin _? Pourtant, je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose d'assez horrible pour finir ainsi.

Lentement, car je souffre atrocement, je tourne la tête en direction de la voiture que j'ai heurtée, à moins que ce ne soit-elle qui m'est frappée ? Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, je ne parviens plus à me rappeler ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Il me semble que je roulais tranquillement sur cette route, mais pour quelle raison me trouvais-je là ? Je recherche dans ma tête l'explication de ma présence sur cette route et petit-à-petit, je retrouve des fragments de mémoires. Oui, ça y est, je me souviens à présent : je me trouvais chez une amie, Ino, afin de réviser un devoir ensemble. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour parler de garçons, cela n'en avait pas moins rendu mon après-midi moins morne. Et ensuite ? Je me suis rendue compte qu'il était tard, il faisait déjà sombre à l'extérieur, et je me suis décidée à partir de la maison chaleureuse d'Ino, bien qu'elle m'ait proposée de rester dormir cette nuit là. Sans doute, aurais-je dû accepter, mon corps ne reposerait pas sur l'asphalte à présent.

La douleur lancinante me permet de rester éveillée, alors même que je me sens épuisée. J'aimerais connaître le sort du conducteur de la voiture, lui exprimer mes regrets, même si je ne suis pas sûre d'être la fautive. Après tout, dans ce genre de situations, ce ne sont pas ces détails qui comptent. Je le vois bouger, cela me rassure, au moins je ne serais pas coupable de la mort d'un individu.

C'est incroyable, mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis couchée sur la route froide et dure. Cela ne fait sans doute pas longtemps, quelques minutes tout au plus, j'ai pourtant l'impression que cela fait des heures. Toute à mes pensées, je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'avoir peur, peur de la douleur, peur de la mort. A présent que cette pensée me traverse, je me sens envahie par d'irrépressibles soubresauts. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, pas aujourd'hui, pas de cette manière.

À quelques mètres, j'aperçois mon scooter, gisant sur le côté, totalement écrasé. Je suis réellement triste de voir ce cadeau offert par mon père pour mes seize ans dans cet état. Ces vagues bribes de souvenirs que je me remémore m'apporte une sorte de mélancolie. Pourquoi devrais-je mourir ici et aujourd'hui, alors que je n'aie même pas eu le temps de vivre ? Qu'elle est cette loi injuste qui désigne qui vit et qui meurt ? J'ai tant de regrets lorsque je regarde en arrière, tant de choses que j'aimerais encore accomplir ou exprimer. Je n'ai pas même eu le temps de connaître l'amour, les joies de la passion charnelle, rien de cela ne m'a été accordée. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté pourtant, mais _il _m'a toujours repoussée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis entêtée dans cette folle entreprise, pourquoi je me suis accrochée à Sasuke comme à une bouée sans laquelle je ne pouvais pas vivre. Maintenant je me rends bien compte que j'en ai trop fait, j'aurais dû laisser tomber, vivre sans lui. Après tout, ce n'était sans doute qu'une amourette d'enfance que j'ai idéalisée.

Mais j'ai d'autres regrets qui me pèsent bien plus : j'aurais aimé dire à mes proches à quelle point je les aime. Je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre et j'ai souvent eu du mal à exprimer l'amour que j'éprouvais pour eux. J'espère simplement que ma mort ne leur causera pas trop de tort et qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas d'être partie ainsi, en catimini.

Soudainement, je ressens un fort frisson qui me traverse tout le corps. J'ai mal. Ça y est, la douleur passe, je me sens toute engourdie comme si mon corps ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable et pourtant tellement angoissant. Si je ne sens plus ma chair, cela signifie-t-il que c'est la fin ? J'ai subitement si peur de mourir, pourquoi personne n'est là pour m'aider ? J'ai besoin qu'on vienne, qu'on s'occupe de moi. Je ne veux pas disparaître ce cette terre, dont j'ai encore trop de choses à apprendre.

J'aperçois tout d'un coup une main s'approchant de mon visage. Cette main est incroyable, elle représente un signe d'espérance, grâce à elle, c'est sûr, je ne vais pas mourir. Remontant lentement le long du bras, j'aperçois une épaule, un cou et finalement un visage. Le visage d'une personne comme absente, ou peut-être choquée. Il s'agit d'un homme d'âge mûr, la quarantaine sûrement, dont les yeux noirs me fixent, sans me voir.

Je remarque alors que ses lèvres remuent, tentant de former des mots. Je me concentre pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il essaye de me dire. Peu à peu, je parviens à déchiffrer ce qu'il veut me transmettre.

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Pouvez-vous parler ? »

J'aimerais réellement lui répondre, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais je ne peux pas. Non, je ne peux pas alors que je suis moi-même morte de peur à l'idée de mourir. Mes yeux me piquent et je sens des gouttelettes sur ma peau. Est-ce qu'il pleut ? Mais non, ce ne sont que des larmes, les miennes ainsi que celles de l'homme penché au-dessus de moi. Je vois bien qu'il est paniqué, ses yeux n'arrêtent pas de papilloter comme s'il cherchait de l'aide autour de lui. Hélas, personne ne semble venir.

J'aimerais lui dire quelques mots, ma dernière confession en quelques sorte, mais il ne me regarde pas. Doucement je tente de lever ma main pour attirer son attention, seulement je n'en suis pas capable. J'ai beau tenté, rien ne se produit, comme si ma main ne faisait plus partie de moi, qu'il s'agissait d'un membre à part de mon corps. Doucement je commence à paniquer, mon souffle se fait plus irrégulier et je vois des points noirs danser devant mes yeux.

Enfin l'homme se rend compte de mon état et semble encore plus affolé qu'avant. J'essaie de lui souffler les mots que je tiens tant à lui dire. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer et ma respiration se fait haletante.

Je parviens finalement à lui souffler ces quelques derniers mots « Dites-leur que je les aime… ».

Voilà j'y suis arrivée. Je suis parvenue à lui dire ce que je désirais. Je me sens partir et j'ai peur, atrocement peur. Qu'est-ce qui m'attend _là-bas _?

Petit-à petit mes yeux se ferment, je ne parviens plus à les garder ouvert. Le froid se fait de plus en plus insistant et je me sens frissonner. Je veux regarder une dernière fois le ciel et ses étoiles, contempler la splendeur de ce monde pour la dernière fois avant de le quitter définitivement. Le firmament est magnifique et à présent je me sen en paix. Maintenant je peux partir et je ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois, me laissant m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

Au loin, une sirène me parvient, qui arrive trop tard, bien trop tard, et la voix de l'homme à mes côtés me supplie de rester consciente. C'est fini à présent, je n'entends plus rien.


End file.
